disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
There's a Ghost in the Luna Cafe!
'There’s a Ghost in the Luna Cafe! '''is the 47th episode of Season 49. Summary The Disney Junior Club tries to prep for their big Halloween party, but spooky things keep happening around Luna Cafe, and Motsuki believes she sees a ghost until she realizes it's actually Mimi, the same cute little pink kitten from T.O.T.S.. Plot The episode begins with everyone in Disney Junior Town is having a spook-tacular Halloween as kids in their costumes go from door to door saying “Trick or Treat” and receiving candy, while at Luna Cafe, Luna, in her Trixie the Fox costume, is seen giving an order of Halloween goodies to her last customer, who thanks her after giving her his money and then walks out to the door carrying it in his hands as he says "Happy Halloween" to her and leaves. Just then, some kids (one dressed as a ghost and one as a princess) run in to shout "Boo!" and then let out a laugh before exclaiming in unison "Trick or Treat!". Motsuki, in her witch costume, flies on her broomstick and gives two of the kids some candy as they thank her before heading out to the next house. After the trick or treaters left, Motsuki asks Luna if she’s ever seen a real ghost as Luna replied that she sure has, and Halloween is the perfect night for that. Just then, Bree appears in her bumblebee costume and Luna compliments on how great it looks as she replied that she thought it would be good for business, just then, the phone rings and Luna answers it while Motsuki shows off her witch costume and cackles like a witch. Chuckling, Bree says happy halloween to Motsuki then asks her where her cat is, leaving Motsuki confused as Bree explains that witches are usually seen with a cat because it’s a Halloween thing. Motsuki wishes that she had a kitty cat, just like a real witch just as there was a cute pink kitty cat outside the window, seeing Motsuki and says "Mama." Later, Amaya was putting the next order in a box while Motsuki was sweeping the floor just as Luna walks out of the kitchen and asks Bree how those salads are going and if they’re ready for delivery. Amaya responds that they’re all boxed and ready, then Luna asks if the jack o lantern peppers are delivered as Bree replies that they’re already delivered, then sees the screen on the cafe tablet and is surprised to see how many orders for Halloween foods they’ve got and Motsuki agrees as she notes that everyone loves Halloween. Suddenly, the door opens and Dylan in his robot costume appears carrying apples as everyone greets him. Luna says that their Halloween menu is gonna be "spooktacular" and Nancy agrees while showing the menu on the cafe tablet: zombie brain cupcakes, witch cauldron gelatin cups, batty burgers, and mummy-wrapped caramel apples with coconut bandage wrapping. Dylan says in a robotic voice "I love Halloween," and Motsuki says that she does to, when Greg calls for Dylan from the kitchen that the order is ready. Everyone decides to scare him as Luna turns off the lights before hiding, and Greg opens the door just to see the room dark when suddenly, his friends jumped out shouting "BOO!" and he gasps, almost dropping the order of batty burgers, and gives the bag filled with them to Dylan to deliver as Motsuki asks Greg if he thought they were ghosts. Rolling his eyes and smirking, Greg admitted that he thought they were but if he saw a real ghost, he’d be really scared stiff, as everyone laughs when the phone rings again, meaning that another order is coming. As Nancy answers the phone and Dylan goes to deliver the food bag, the pink cat was still watching through the window. She then decides to sneak in, as she hides underneath the table while Nancy was done answering the phone by replying thank you to the customer before ending the call. Then, she felt a chill on her arm when the door was left open as Nancy asks Motsuki if she can close the door since it’s a little chilly outside as Motsuki was about to close it when she says playfully that she hopes no ghosts got inside the cafe and Bree hopes so too, because she wouldn’t know what to do as the girls giggled. Just then, the door swings open again and Captain Beakman in her spider costume walks in as Bree and Luna say happy halloween to her and she replies politely "Happy Halloween" as Bree says that she loves Captain Beakman’s costume. Captain Beakman thanks Bree and says that she is planning a Halloween party for her T.O.T.S. crew and was hoping that she would reserve the cafe’s party room for the party. Checking his tablet, Connor sees that Captain Beakman is in luck as the party room is available, and Luna says that they are happy to decorate it as Nancy adds that she’s an expert at Halloween decorating. Happily, Captain Beakman says that’d be wonderful and was hoping that the kids can make some scary and yummy Halloween treats for the party. Thinking, Luna asks what can they serve for the T.O.T.S. flyers at the Halloween party as Amaya says that Greg can make some of his famous ghost cookies and Connor suggests that they can make mad lab smoothies inspired by mad scientists’ steaming and bubbling liquids. That would be a great idea as Luna takes the tablet and shows how they can make the smoothies, with green lime juice, cherry juice, and blue raspberry juice, fizzy water, ice, and for the foam, whipped cream. And since fall is apple season, they can create spidery apples to match Captain Beakman’s spider costume. It was gonna be a very special "yum-o-ween" as everyone laughs and Amaya says that they’ll get the party room all started and then see her (Captain Beakman) and the rest of the T.O.T.S. flyers later as Captain Beakman thanks everyone and heads out. After Captain Beakman left, Luna was about to declare "Let’s start cooking," when suddenly, the sack of apples tips over and apples spilled everywhere! With a quick gasp, Amaya asks what that was just as Motsuki responds while drawing Halloween pictures that it was probably a ghost, as Luna says that if it is a ghost, it’s a clumsy one. After cleaning up the apples and putting them back in the sack, everyone heads into the kitchen to start making the treats, until they were all finished, despite some strange things happening around the place. Later, Luna was finishing answering another call and thanks the caller then saying happy Halloween before hanging up. Then, two more trick or treaters came in, wearing pirate costumes, to receive their treats as Motsuki rides on her broom and takes out two candies, then drops them into the bags as the trick or treaters thank her and head out of the cafe. But while Motsuki and the trick or treaters weren’t looking, Mimi was playing on the table, with the paper and the crayons just as the orange crayon rolled off and onto the floor. After the trick or treaters left, Motsuki goes back to finish her jack o lantern drawing when she noticed that her orange crayon was missing until it reappeared in front of her feet as she picks it up, and then thinks that it was the ghost. She calls for it to come out and says to it that if it wants to help her color, it can, when Mimi hops onto the juice and smoothie machine to get a lick off the juice, when Nancy comes back with the fruit and Mimi accidentally turns on the machine, getting Nancy and Bree’s attention, making them think that it was Motsuki playing a Halloween trick on them, but Motsuki replied without looking up that it was probably the ghost. Nancy and Bree said in doubtful unison, "Mm hmm," just when the door opens and Dylan comes back after his delivery was done, saying that there are a lot of trick or treaters out there, and Motsuki responds that there’s a ghost in the cafe. Laughing, Amaya says okay and she and Connor head up to the party room to decorate the party room while Dylan goes to the kitchen. Greg sees Dylan come in and asks him to fetch some Fuji apples as Dylan goes to the pantry room to grab a crate full, but as he was inside, fruits and vegetables started falling on his head, and it was scaring him as he slowly backs away and out of the pantry room. Meanwhile, at the counter, Motsuki was looking for something and Luna asks her if she can help her as Motsuki replies to her sister that she’s looking for the ghost, making Luna chuckle then ask her if she can help Cubby, Skully, and Dylan with the recycling as Motsuki says okay and heads out, then after she was outside, Luna tells Nancy and Bree that they‘re gonna need more cranberry juice for the vampire blood fruit punch, then she asks Bree if she ordered the blueberries as Bree replied yes and that she ordered them yesterday, just when the phone rings again and she goes to answer it. Suddenly, the smoothie machine acts up again while Bree and Nancy’s backs were turned but Luna gasped when she noticed, as she asks Motsuki if she did that, but looking out the window, she sees her sister talking with Dylan outside and just remembered that she sent her out to help them. This was getting really creepy, but what was even creepier is that the blueberries in the bowl disappeared! All thanks to Mimi, who had blueberry juice around her mouth and hiding under the table. Just then, Motsuki and Dylan rush right in and Motsuki asks excitedly what happened and if they’ve seen the ghost as Bree replies that they didn’t see any ghost, but they have noticed some creepy things happening around the cafe. First the smoothie machine goes crazy, and now as Nancy shows the empty bowl, this! Dylan notes that some strange things are happening in the pantry when he went inside, just as Greg comes out with a tray of batty burgers and asking what was going on as Luna says that she saw something strange too, as Bree states that something strange is definitely going on around here, and Connor agrees that he doesn’t like it at all. Neither do Amaya, Dylan, Nancy, and Bree, but Greg was skeptical as he asks his friends if they are still talking about ghosts as Nancy asks him anxiously if he doesn’t think that a bowl of blueberries went poof or that things keep falling of the shelves all by themselves as Motsuki says that she told them that they’ve got a ghost, making everyone except Luna exclaim in unison "DON’T EVEN SAY THAT WORD!" Chuckling and shaking his head, Greg tells his friends that they can talk about ghosts, but they won’t scare him like before. Whatever it is, Luna reminds everyone that they should get back to work as they’re having a Halloween party with the T.O.T.S. crew coming to Luna Cafe, but Nancy and Bree don’t want to go back to work as they are scared about the ghost hanging around in the counter and Dylan doesn’t want to go back to the pantry, but Motsuki tells everyone to not worry and that she’ll catch the ghost when she sees it. Later, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Motsuki, and Nancy finished decorating the party room with Halloween decorations, and just in time too when the T.O.T.S. crew entered in their costumes as Luna welcomes them in and she, Nancy, Bree, and Amaya and the rest of their friends leads them up the stairs and into the party room. Just as everyone was upstairs, Mimi was heading inside the kitchen, where Greg was still cooking and baking the Halloween foods for the party to bring up. As everyone was in the party room, Luna welcomes everyone in and says that they’re going to play games, eat Halloween snacks, and finally have a Halloween costume fashion show hosted by Nancy, who poses like a model. And just so everyone knows, Motsuki adds, they might see a real ghost, leaving Bodhi to shiver and Pip to beam with excitement as Captain Beakman asks Luna if she arranged for a real ghost to show up tonight and says with approval that she sure knows how to throw a Halloween party as Pip says excitedly that there’s going to be a real ghost at the party and Freddy makes ghost sounds, scaring Bodhi even more. Meanwhile, Greg was busy making the witch hat cookies and ghost cookies. Suddenly, he hears the sound of crashing pots, making Greg think that it’s Motsuki playing a Halloween trick on him as he says that he knows that she’s trying to scare her, but it won’t work this time and she can go back upstairs and enjoy the party, just when he finishes with a gasp then looks around nervously if that’s his friends or someone else. Then turning around, Greg looks down to see a white ghost in front of him and he screams, then runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the party room, where everyone was already having a good time playing games and laughing and talking. Just then, the door opens and Greg splutters as he tries to say clearly, after Motsuki finishes his sentence, that he saw the ghost, leaving Motsuki to cry out happily that she knew it, Bodhi to scream and hide behind an annoyed JP, and Mia jumps into her mother‘s wings in fright as Captain Beakman, holding her kitten daughter, says with fascination that Greg is really convincing, but Luna thinks that Greg is trying to scare them back, but Greg stutters that he was in the kitchen making the food, and then... But before Greg could say anything else, the loud banging sound from the kitchen erupts, and meanwhile, Mimi was still covered in the white cloth running around, until she bumps into some shelves, making a mop tip over and the handle switches off the lights! As the lights were off, everyone gasps and Freddy screams and exclaims "IT’S THE GHOST!" as Luna tries to remain calm and tells everyone that it’s probably her cousin, Starla, playing a Halloween trick on them, but she can feel herself letting out cold sweat while trying to hide the nervousness in her voice that there’s probably some explanation and Nancy goes down to see from out the window to see that Starla is still outside her cafe across the street. So if Starla is out there, and everyone was still with Luna, then, "WHO’S DOWNSTAIRS?!" everyone asked with fear while looking down from upstairs. Motsuki decides that enough is enough as she tells everyone that she is going down to tell that ghost to stop scaring everyone and let them enjoy their Halloween party. As she takes her broomstick, Motsuki flutters down the steps but not before hearing Captain Beakman say to her to be careful. As Motsuki was finally down in the counter room, she calls playfully for the ghost to come out when she hears something from underneath the counter and swings opens the door, but nothing was inside. Just then, Motsuki sees milk footprints and jumps out to it then shouts out "GOTCHA!", but still, nothing was there... or so Motsuki thought when she heard a noise from the pantry, and finally catches whoever or whatever it is with a white cloth she throws over it! Suddenly, the ghost runs out but Motsuki grabs it by the end, and soon, the ghost and her were zooming around in the kitchen, knocking things over. Until, the noise stops as Motsuki shouts out that she caught the ghost, and Luna goes down to help her little sister as everyone follows her into the dark kitchen before Luna turns the lights back on to see Motsuki sitting on the floor with the ghost, but then, Motsuki takes the white cloth off to reveal Mimi the pink kitty, much to Captain Beakman and the TOTS crew’s surprise to see her out of TOTS. So it wasn’t a ghost, but Mimi the whole time, which meant that she took the blueberries, made a mess in the pantry, and made all that noise! Mimi then calls Motsuki her mama like at the magical pet adoption day festival, rubs her cheek against her cheek and everyone was affected by how cute it is as Amaya says to the little moth witch that she’s finally got her cat, making Motsuki hug Mimi more then ask Luna excitedly if she can keep her! Seeing Mimi with Motsuki, Luna thinks for a moment then turns to Captain Beakman, who sees how happy Mimi is with the little moth girl, responds that she can keep Mimi. So now, JP says, that that mystery is solved, they can go back to the party! Everyone cheers and heads out the kitchen and upstairs as Motsuki calls Mimi over, and Mimi jumps into her arms before they and Luna go up to join the others. As the party resumed, everyone was enjoying the Halloween party again and eating the delicious Halloween snacks and other foods and drinking the fizzy mad lab-themed drinks, just when Connor says to Greg that he was pretty scared as Greg sips into his drink through a straw and says that he knew it wasn’t a real ghost as it’s just silly, just as Luna laughs and tells him that she never saw him run so fast, making him admit that he was a bit startled. Then Luna looks at her moth sister to see that she didn’t seem happy as she asks Motsuki what’s wrong, and she replies that she’s sad that she didn’t see a real ghost, so Luna decides to cheer her up with the next best thing: Greg’s famous ghost cookies, with some of Connor’s magic, which he uses to transform the cookies into ghost-shaped glowing and moaning cookies. Mimi looks up at the cookies and goes to chase them, making KC chuckle and say that Mimi sure believes in ghosts too as Motsuki tells her new cat friend/pet with a laugh that there’s no such thing as ghosts and everyone laughs, then Luna exclaims "Happy Halloween everyone," and everyone also exclaims in unison, "Happy Halloween!," ending the episode. Characters * Motsuki * Luna * Connor * Amaya * Greg * Dylan * Nancy * Bree * Captain Beakman * Pip * Freddy * Mia * J.P. * Ava * Bodhi * Other storks * Mimi Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of the new Butterbean’s Cafe episode ''A Bean For Halloween!. * Motsuki gets her first pet. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 49 Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Motsuki Category:Friendship Category:Mild Horror Category:Family Category:Halloween Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Butterbean’s Cafe Category:Season 49 episodes based on cartoons Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 49 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 49 images Category:Motsuki images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Hugging images Category:Couple images Category:Pet images